The fight for love
by AthenaRulestheEarth
Summary: Eli and fitz's fight turns into somethign more. SLASH. m/m. ONESHOT.


Eli stands at his locker gazing over at Fitz. Watching him talk to one of his friends. Watching his lips move as he talks with a smile thats never directed towards Eli. This Makes Eli's heart hurt. If only Fitz knew. But he knew that would never happen, never... Eli puts his gaze to the floor not wanting Fitz to catch him staring at him. He knew for sure that would just start another fight. With Eli having to hit Fitz, hating ever second of it. Slurs of hate that he didn't really feel coming from his lips.

Eventually Eli looked back up in the direction of Fitz. And Fitz was starring back. And to Eli's surprise it wasn't with a hatful look. Staring into each others eyes. Eli loved it. Not looking at each-other with hate. The hate that makes Eli's heart hurt every second. But much to Eli's dismay this moment only lasted a few seconds before Fitz's calm face distorted into a scowl of anger and hatred. Eli knew what was coming.

Fitz walks over anger in his eyes. Walking up to Eli and shoving him into the lockers.

"What are you starring at emo boy?" Fitz said not a foot away from his face.

"Nothing Fitz, and I think you were the one starring actually" Eli knew this was a lie, he was defiantly starring first but he wouldn't admit that. This made Fitz mad.

"Im no fag, unlike you gay boy!" Fitz yelled into his face. Here it goes Eli thought, cue angry slurs.

"Fuck you! Your the gay boy Fitz!" Eli retorted back. Next thing he knew a fist flew into his stomach knocking the air out of Eli's lungs. Eli brought his fist up after he caught his breath and punched Fitz's face hard. The face Eli, never wanted to hurt.

Fist flew and knees hit the floor. Feet kicked. Thankfully it was after school so no one was around to see the fight, so no teachers would jump in and stop it.

The fight continued, they're rolling around on the ground fighting for dominance to see who would get the next punch. Fitz yelling angry words to Eli's Face. Eli saying equally angry things back.

But Eli yelled one thing that he would have taken back in a millisecond.

"Fuck you Fitz this is why no one loves you and never will! Your pathetic." Fit'z stopped thrashing around. And stared at Eli with a look that he never wanted to see on the other boys face.

It was sadness. He knew he hit a nerve. Then what happened next made Eli's heart break. One single tear floated down Fit'z face. Eli's jaw dropped and his eyes went to hurt and sympathy.

Fitz shoved off of Eli and ran down the hall. Trying to get away so no one would see him cry. So Eli didn't see him be weak.

Eli quickly stood up off the ground and called out "Fit'z wait! I didn't mean..." Eli stopped because Fitz had already ran away out of sight. He knew he couldn't hear him.

Eli ran down the way Fitz was. Searching for him. Opening every door and looking in to see if Fitz was in them. After the 14th door he tried he saw Fitz sitting on the floor up against the wall holding his knees. Staring off into space, tears falling freely.

"Fitz..." Eli called. Fitz stiffened and made his face angry looking over at Eli.

"Eli please just leave me the fuck alone." he said in a soft angry tone. Not having enough energy to be loud. Eli wasn't expecting anything nice and that comment sure wasn't going to get him to leave. Eli walked over to where Fitz was sitting. And slid down the wall next to him. He looked over at the crying boy. Fitz looked the other way when he felt Eli's gaze on him. Eli stretched out his hand to put on Fitz'z shoulder trying to comfort him. Fit'z twitched away from the touch. Eli looked down to the ground. Thinking of something to say.

"Listen Fit'z I'm sorry. I didn't mean it really. I didn't mean to upset you. I swear. Please don't cry." Eli said softly putting his hand on the other boys shoulder and not being rejected this time. Fit'z looked down not responding. But the angry look was off his face. But Eli would rather the face be angry then sad. Like it was at that moment.

"Fitz please say something. I know we fight but please Im sorry. I really didn't mean it." Eli pleaded.

"Thats what my dad says to me every night. That no one will love me and that Im pathetic and stupid. It just hit a nerve okay you don't have to be here. Im fine." He said letting another tear roll down his face. This time Eli couldn't resist, and softly brought his thumb to Fitz's face and wiped away the tear. Fitz's slightly jumping at the sudden contact but didn't protest.

"And listen none of that is true, people do love you. And your not pathetic or stupid. You make straight A's for gods sake." Eli said.

"Maybe Im not stupid but still no one will ever love me or has ever loved me. Im just going to be by myself the rest of my life." Fitz said looking over at Eli finaly and making eye contact.

Eli was upset by his words. If only Fitz knew how much Eli loved him. "Fitz people will love you, your going to grow up and find your self someone to spend the rest of your life with, get married, have kids, and live a happy life. And at this place in time, there are people who love you. Trust me." Eli said slipping up on the truth a little bit.

"Oh yeah and who loves me huh? My dad hates me, everyone is scared of me at school, my mom left me and my dad alone, I have no other family. And I know for sure the one person I love hates me. So who does that leave?" He said with a bit of bite to his voice. Eli's mouth opened slightly. Fitz loves someone? No matter how much I wish its probably not me. Probably some prissy little girl...

"Who ever you love doesn't hate you, how could someone hate you if you love them?" Eli questioned.

"Because Im not the nicest person to them." He replied.

"I bet they'll forgive you." Eli said. Fitz looked up and stared into Eli's eyes with a look Eli's never seen before.

"Do you forgive me?" he said. Turning his whole body to face Eli. Eli was confused. Why would he ask for his forgiveness. Even so, of course he would forgive him. He loves him.

"Of course I will Fitz, but what does that have to do with the person you love?" Eli said with a puzzled look.

Fitz dropped his gaze from Eli. Grabbed his hand and interlocked there fingers. Rubbing his thumb in soothing circles against Eli's small smoother hand. Eli's eyes widend, Fitz never touched him like this. So lovingly...At that moment He put the pieces together. As if on cue, Fitz spoke up.

"I love you Eli. Thats why Im mean to you. Because I couldn't handle liking another guy. But now I just give up. You'll probably hate me and tell the whole school. But I don't care. Because now iv gotten it off my chest. Do what you will." Fits said this looking into Elis widened eyes. At this point eli began to cry. It was his dream. This has to be a dream. He couldn't believe Fit'z was confessing his love for him, the thing he wish he could've done ages ago. Eli was the happiest that he has ever been.

"Eli what wrong dont cry please... Im just going to go. Sorry to burden you. I wont ever fight with you again okay? Okay... bye." Fitz slid up the wall to walk out but eli stretched out his hand and pulled fitz back down to the ground. Fitz was surprised by this. "Eli what the..." His sentence was cut off by another pair of lips crashing to his. Eli knew this felt right. It was the best feeling in the world. Lips on lips. Eli wrapped his hands around the back of Fitz's neck, pulling him closer. Wanting more of the one he loved. Fitz responded kissing back with just as much passion. Eli was the first to pull away, making Fitz frown.

"I love you too Fitz. Always have." With that Fitz smiled at Eli. A real genuine smile directed just at Eli and no one else. This is how it should be. Eli thought. And captured his lovers lips once more.


End file.
